


Prayers don’t always work (bloodthirst and beatings)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignore me im a psychopath, Murder, good to bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: In the end, when you lose someone. Every candle, every prayer is not gonna make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life. - Dean Winchester.(Y/N) waited for Matt. When he doesn’t come back she will take her revenge on this city.





	Prayers don’t always work (bloodthirst and beatings)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d just throw in a little murder and angst in the series

It had been a week. One whole week since Matt left with the other defenders to go and take down the hand. One week since he was last seen. 

You took to praying, lighting little candles in church when you did go. But the truth is that every candle, every prayer is not going to fill that deep, dark hole which Matthew left. He used to protect you from the darkness that practically radiates from the hole. Now, you were easily a victim of it. You found your mind drifting off into dark places more often than you’d ever like to admit.

You had thought about following in the punishers footsteps, possibly being a tad more ruthless. Take down every single member left of the hand. Once you find them, you’d kill them all slowly, you’d grin as you’d watch the blood draw from their bodies and cheer when they drew in their last breath. 

Before, when your mind drifted to the idea of picking up a gun to help out Matt you felt bad. But now? You felt tempted. So tempted in fact, that you had collected up the items you would need if you did ever have the random urge to jump into vigilanteism. 

Matt had taught you how to fight so you would have no issue in protecting yourself. You were more focused on the evidence you left. 

You were rather shocked to see yourself leaving more often and often to find leads to the Hand. When you did find one. You didn’t just shock yourself when you found out how ruthless you were. 

But dare you admit the warm blood that cascaded from the knife wound on the Hand member in front of you felt like rose water on your skin. You lifted your hand, wiping the blood across your face as if you were in a faze. You pushed away the urge to continue with the stabbing, cutting, avenging, from the pure fear of being caught. 

You ran yourself home, hopping over rooftop over rooftop as fast as you could. What had you done? You tried to tell yourself that you were avenging the one you loved and it wasn’t the deep dark desire to kill that you had kept locked up inside for years, you couldn’t convince a child of that, even if you tried. You were a monster. A bloodthirsty monster. And you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
